


Because I'm Perfect

by HAM56



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Government Conspiracy, Hurt Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, Radio, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAM56/pseuds/HAM56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works a normal job on spying on people for the government. That was, until an abnormal, yet perfect, man found himself in a seemingly quiet, desert town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> _I honestly have no idea where I want to go with this. I have about 4 different story ideas, 3 of which involving extreme angst SO don't expect another chapter for a little while...sorry!_

It was a normal day. Castiel would have never suspect anything life changing to take place. 

It was quiet at the office, and Castiel was doing his daily work. His work consisted of watching the town through security cameras, and tapping in to listen on nearby phones and secretly placed wire taps. Nothing unusual was going on. A red headed woman was clearly being upset towards her husband over the phone, holding her baby, near the park. 

But that's when it happened.

A man, clearly new to the town since Castiel has never seen him before, showed up and started talking to the woman, who had soon before hung up on her phone. 

They were both smiling at each other, and shared a laugh. But Castiel wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying.

He was too busy staring at the screen - at the new man placed before him. Him and his perfect hair, his perfect teeth when he smiles, his nicely shaped arms that led to his hands, where only his thumb were tucked in his jeans pockets. 

Oh, how beautiful. 

Castiel immediately paid more attention to the conversation, gathering that his name was Dean Winchester. The curly red head was Mrs. Hurley, the town's kindergarden teacher. But everyone knows, behind that act she plays, her child isn't really her husbands. But no one wants to tell him.. He'll find out on his own, anyway. 

When both Winchester and Mrs. Hurley have left out of range of the camera, leaving no one to look in on, Castiel got up and went to the main desk. He informed his boss, Uriel, of this new male drifting upon their town. 

"Leave it; Dean is a registered citizen as of yesterday. Here are his forms," Uriel proceeded to hand Castiel some papers. He glanced at them and confirmed it was the same man, same perfect man, and left to continue his duty. 

He checked through the papers more thoroughly at his desk.

Name: Dean Winchester

Height: 6 feet 1 inches

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Education: G.E.D.

Occupation: Mechanic

The last page was filled with pictures of Winchester's profile, which was colored unlike the footage from the security cameras.

Oh, how even more perfect.

His pointed cheek bones, his tight jaw, and oh the way his pink mouth curled.

And those eyes.

Pure green, filled with a kind of life Castiel has never seen before. 

He was determined to find out more about this male.

That night, Castiel was listening to the town's local radio news show. He put a note in the back of his mind to warn Mrs. Hurley to stay away from the park in the future.

"Guns don't kill people; we are immortal souls only visiting upon this physical plane in our fleshy bodies. So next time someone dies, especially by a gun, do not think it was the gun's fault. Or the person who shot the gun. Do not be sad; no one truly ever dies. So, next time your friend or family member dies by a gun, or a person wielding a gun, or by a hatchet that got lodged into their skull, remember how lucky we are to be alive. And that your loved ones will merely be reincarnated as a dung beetle. Or, perhaps, a fly that lives in your home. Careful killing those annoying bugs, citizens, for they could very well be your late husband. And if you don't have a late husband, then a late husband from another lifetime." 

Castiel just slightly nodded along to the radio, not paying clear attention to what it was saying. He didn't care for the weapon argument much, anyway. He believed that violence, for anything or on any scale, wasn't acceptable.

"Oh! And today, listeners, we have a new resident among us! His name is Dean Winchester, and he has the most brightly colored, green eyes you have ever seen. It's ridiculous how they allowed those kinds of genetics to be in one person, but don't take my word for it; meet him yourself! He works at the garage. You know, the one run by Bobby Singer? That old man; what has he been up to? I'd love to hear from him again! Anyway, I heard that Mr. Winchester over here moved in for educational reasons. Something about his brother getting a job? I don't remember! If you want to see him yourself, try the garage. And if you can't find your way to the garage, simply ask a nearby, wooden telephone poll for a map, and one will be provided to you."

Soon after, Castiel found himself lulling off to sleep.

"Good night, listeners of Night Vale, good night." 


End file.
